Daydream
by Forbiden Love
Summary: Hermione has a little Daydream in potions, but it goes horrbly wrong....R&R please!


_**Daydream**_

Hermione was sitting in potions listening carefully to Professor Snapes lecture, even if it did seem quite pointless. Harry and Ron were sitting on her left, nearer to the door, babbling on about how boring seventh year potions were. She sighed, this was quite boring, she already knew how to make a perfect wiggawom brew. Before she knew it a daydream popped into her head.

She and Ron were dancing at the Yule Ball and he looked so dreamy. She stood still, her gaze instantly reverting to his eyes, those beautiful amber eyes. A look of love washed over her face before she had time to think. Unfortunately she made the mistake of portraying this look in reality, while staring at non other than Professor Snape.

Snape had abruptly stopped his lecture when he saw her face, why the bloody hell was she looking at him like that for? 'She couldn't possibly….No she couldn't…..could she?' He asked himself, inwardly. He decided to test her gaze, if she was daydreaming her eyes would stay rooted to this spot, if not then they would follow. He walked over to the other side of the room, her eyes followed. He walked over to his caldron and began to walk around it. Her eyes stayed glued to him.

By now Snape behavior had gotten the full attention of the class. Some of them were trying not to laugh; others just looked at him like he had gone crazy. Ron and Harry were the only ones staring at Hermione's expression and who it was directed at. "You don't think she…." Ron looked at Harry worriedly.

"I highly doubt it." Harry replied reassuringly.

Mean while in Hermione's little day dream, she had sat down while Ron when to go get something to drink. Her eyes followed him as he walked to the other side of the room and over to the punch bowl. 'This is so much more fun than any lecture' she thought. Ron was waving at her with a confused look on her face, she returned it with an equally puzzled look and walked over.

Snape had just about had enough of this, what was wrong with her? He watched her walk over to him and hold out her hand, smiling now. He stared at it for a moment before it took his own. She placed that hand on her waist and took the other one in hers. She began to dance, and he gave in a little. Maybe it would snap her out of it, hopefully.

They waltzed around the room as the class stared open mouthed and shocked. Ron's ears were growing redder by the second and Harry was beginning to think she had lost it.

"What the bloody hell are they doing!" Draco yelled.

"I have absolutely no idea." Harry responded.

Back in dreamland Hermione was enjoying herself to the fullest extent. Things were going perfectly, even Malfoy looked jealous. She danced a little while longer and when she stopped she held his hands, smiling shyly.

Snape was done with this, it had lasted long enough.

"Miss Granger, I demand at once y…" Before he could finish her lips came crashing down on his. For a moment He gave in, then realizing what he was doing stopped.

Hermione smiled again and decide it was time to pop out of her daydream, the lecture had to be over by now. She blinked a couple times as her dream melted away and the class room came back into view. She looked down at her hands, they were holding someone's. She looked up and saw the stunned face of Professor Snape staring at her. She quickly released his hands and blushed a deep maroon color.

"Wh-what happened..?" She asked, her voice shaky.

"You…how do I say this…You kissed me." Snape stated.

"I WHAT!" She screamed.

She felt a hand being placed upon her shoulder and a voice saying, "Hermione please wake up, we're going to be late!" She blinked again and the common room came into view, with the face of Ron staring at her. "It was just a dream? Oh thank god." She sighed getting up, ready for a new day

* * *

**I have writes block..really bad writes block. So i'm focusing on getting my energy back by mking oneshots.** I** would really love to know what you think of this on. PLEASE REVIEW?**


End file.
